


A Reflection

by taiyoukei



Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: <3





	A Reflection

The news hit. Sooyoung, Seohyun and Tiffany were leaving – the group that started as nine and spent a few years as eight was now a meager group of five. To be honest, the girls didn’t know how to react; they had always thought they would be Girls’ Generation forever, this seemingly not being the case any longer. It hurt. To believe that the poor management of their company – a company which they had been under for a decade – was the primary cause of this was heartbreaking. If you had asked any of them how they felt a few years ago, they probably would’ve replied with something along the lines of, “Girls’ Generation forever!” to think that this was potentially over… it was hard for any of them to fathom. 

The girls remaining at the company weren’t even sure that they ever wanted to promote as a group of five because it would just be too different. That wouldn’t be them. The group would just be a missing piece, longing for the rest of it to come back – to come home. Sure, they could work on solo projects, acting, perhaps some studying, or maybe some variety shows, but their hearts and their lives were aligned with SNSD. It was the center part of their identity. 

They were once nine shining stars. While each of them is still shining, they aren’t shining together anymore. A constellation is now broken up; each star going in its own, unique direction. Others may argue that they should’ve seen this coming, that nothing lasts forever, or that they were just dreaming if they believed that they would be together forever. The thing is that Girls’ Generation was a dream. It was a dream that inspired so many girl groups to come; it really inspired a future generation of performers that look up to them in their hearts. It’s priceless and means the world to so many people. 

They never could’ve imagined how big the group would become, how it would eventually be the best selling girl group of all time, or how this very group would win so many music show awards back in difficult times. How could any of them have thought of this? If in 2007 you had asked them if they thought they would sell over eight million albums over the next ten years, they would’ve been shocked. 

This group is their everything, it is the blood running in their veins and the air that they breathe. But it is more than just a group, it is a bond between dear friends that can never be broken, not even if four of the previous members go their separate ways over time. Jessica left a longer time ago, but she is still Girls’ Generation as much as Girls’ Generation is still Jessica. It is a part of you that never leaves. It’s a brand, a group, and so much more. 

When you think about it, Girls’ Generation really will be everlasting in its place in music history because of all the milestones which it passed. It will also be everlasting in the souls of these girls. For this reason, it should also be everlasting in your heart. This isn’t the end.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
